1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connection of a cable and a cable connector and more particularly, to a method of assembling a cable connector and a cable and the structure of the cable connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, conventional cable connectors are classified into two types. The first type is that the connector and the needle are two independent elements, and the needle is attached on an outer side of the connector by tape or wire. The second type is that the needle is a part of the connector, and the needle is fixed inside the connector.
Therefore, there are two methods of assembling the cable connectors. A method of assembling the first type cable connector, which the connector and the needle are two independent elements, is that the operator has to grip the tinny needle and insert it into a cooper center conductor of a cable, and then insert the cable together with the needle into the connector. A drawback of above assembling method is that it is a hard job for an operator to grip the tinny needle and insert it into the cable. It is just like threading the needle. To help this job, the operators used to operate a pliers or a clamp to hold the needle.
The method of assembling the second type cable connector, which the needle is a part of the connector therein, is that the operator holds the connector directly and inserts a cable into the connector that the center conductor of the cable will be connected to the needle in the connector. There is no problem to hold the connector in this method, but the operator can't identify that whether the center conductor is connected to the needle because the needle is hidden in the connector and there is no visual contact in the assembling task. It has to process a test to identify the conduction of the center conductor and the needle. If not, the operator has to pull the connector out and reassemble them again. When the needle only touches an outer end of the center conductor, it will pass the test. But it is a defective product and can't be found.